Outlawed Love
by Liberty's Daughter
Summary: PPG/RRB Western Story. Five years ago, the girls mother was kidnapped by outlaws and never seen again. Now teenagers, the girls are the beautiful daughters of the town sheriff. When three infamous and handsome outlaws come to town looking for a huge score, they become entranced by the trio of sisters and kidnap them on the very same day their mother was abducted. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here is the next story in my Powerpuff Girl ad Rowdyruff Boy repertoire. This story is set in one of my favorite time periods- the Old West. I absolutely love that era of history. Plus, I think the Rowdyruffs would look seriously hot as cowboys. Ha ha ha. So basically in this story, there are NO superpowers. This is simply the two groups as normal humans. The girls are the beautiful, forbidden fruit daughters of the strict county sheriff. He guards them like a hawk after their mother was kidnapped by outlaws years ago. The boys are outlaws who come into town looking for a huge score. They see the three beautiful daughters of the sheriff and immediately want them for themselves. Thus, our journey begins.**

**Hope you guys like this! Read and review and let me know what you think! God bless!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

**Prologue: Blossom's POV**

My momma always said, "The bad things happen in life happen so that we can appreciate the good." My mother was the strongest person I know, her beauty and grace withstanding even the toughest of circumstances. That is until, she was kidnapped.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was five years ago to the day when my world was turned completely upside down. My sisters and I were thirteen at the time, and to us life was perfect. It was a cloudy, crisp July evening, the clouds rolling across the skies with finesse and power. Looking back, I realize it was a symbol of what was to come. We were about to witness a horrible storm, one which would shake the very foundations of our lives.

My sisters, my mom, and I were walking home from the general store when it happened. Thunder boomed across the skies and the winds picked up furiously. Just over the noise we could hear the beating of horse hooves, a stampede drawing nearer and nearer to where we were. My mom turned to look around towards the sound and her face lost all color and her eyes widened in fear.

"No," she breathed. "Girls, we have to move now!" She screamed. Unfortunately curious as to what had my mom scared out of her wits, I too turned to look. There on the outskirts of town, were a group of about 30 men on dark horses. Their faces were covered by bandanas and they brandished guns and knives.

_Outlaws._

The four of us bolted towards our house, running with all the speed that our legs could carry. We screamed, "Outlaws! They're coming!" as we ran down the streets. The other villagers went into a frenzy; the women grabbing the children and running with them to safety. The men gathered the various weapons that they would need and braced themselves for the attack that was to come.

As we got closer to our house, we saw our father and the law mounting their own horses and charging into the fray. As we neared him, he shouted to our mother, "Get the girls to the house! Barricade yourselves inside and don't come out until I arrive." My mother nodded and kept us urging forward.

We were about 20 yards from the house when a few of the outlaws surrounded us. There were four guys on horses and to three thirteen year old girls, they were unbelievably scary. They had drops of crimson blood on their shirts- whether or not it was theirs or their victims I did not want to know. The one in the middle spook up with a slippery serpent voice.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here boys. A beautiful woman and three pretty little girls. I think we should take them as a prize from this town, don't you?" He asked his companions. He was obviously the leader of the group with a huge build and eyes like the devil himself.

"Over my dead body" my mom snarled. I felt a small smile grace my lips. My mom was tough and would protect us with everything she had.

"Oh, sweetheart. That's not an option. You see, I want what I get and I want you." He replied, his yellow, crooked teeth shining in the darkness.

"Well, you'll have to go through me first." She retorted as she took a defensive stance in front of us. The leader simply smirked and signaled to his companions to grab us. My mom punched the first guy that came near us right in the nose. He went down for a second before the leader came up and started to fight with my mom. While that fight was occurring, his follower, including the one on the ground, came towards my sisters and I. Thankfully, my dad had taught us some self-defense moves including where to kick a guy where it would really hurt. As they came near us, my sisters and I lashed out with our feet and hit them right where the sun don't shine. They went to their knees holding their private parts while we smirked in victory.

"Girls, run to the house and stay there!" she screamed as she continued to fight the leader. It looked like she was losing and so my sisters and were hesitant to leave her. "GO!" she screamed when we didn't move. "Save yourselves!" Taking one last glance at my mother, I quickly ushered my sisters into the house as quick as possible. It was heartbreaking to leave her out there, but I knew we wouldn't last long if we did. My sisters were crying as I bolted the door and drew a chair up against it. "Go to the secret hiding place." I ordered to them and we went to the passage under the stairs. Behind the portrait on the wall was a secret passageway that led to an underground room in our house. Only family members knew where it was so we would be safe for the time being. We barricaded ourselves in the room, holding onto each other for dear life. As the oldest, I desperately tried to hold it all together for my younger sisters. I whispered to them over and over that is was going to be okay though I didn't know if it was true.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we heard the door open slowly. We trembled in fear wondering if it was one of the outlaws who had found us. Our hearts pounded fast and furious as we awaited who it was. As the person rounded the corner, we screamed loud only to stop when we saw it was our father.

"Thank goodness, you girls are alright." He breathed and drew us into his arms and held us tight. Thank goodness he survived. We were content to let our dad hold us as we cried onto our shoulders and I caught a few tears escaping his eyes as well.

After who knows how long, I drew back and asked the question that had been on my mind for a long time. "Daddy, where's momma?" I asked quietly.

My dad stiffened and drew back and stared at us with a haunted look in his eyes. I could tell from that look that it wasn't good. "Girls, … your mother was… kidnapped by the outlaws. She's gone." He choked out and a crop of fresh tears poured out of his eyes.

My sisters and I froze in shock, disbelieving his words. Our momma was gone? Stolen from us without a trace. Crystal tears again poured out of our eyes as we began to grasp the truth. Eventually, our father stood up and took us upstairs where we promptly fell asleep from, shock, sadness, and sheer exhaustion.

The next month, passed in a blur for us. Our father spent it trying to find our mother; tracking down leads, leading search parties, basically anything he could connect to our mother abduction. He always came up empty-handed. He never gave up though, and I always admired him for that.

Over the years, our father protected us furiously. He didn't want anything to happen to us, his precious daughters. We had rules placed on us, and was incredibly strict when it came to us. While we understood why he was doing it, it was still a bit overbearing.

It was because of this, that five years later, our whole lives became ironic. Five years later, we had our own experience with outlaws, outlaws who kidnapped us and stole us from our father. Outlaws who we eventually would fall in love with.


	2. Chapter 2- And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter to Outlawed Love where we meet the infamous Rowdyruff Boy Gang. : ) I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**Hope you guys like this! Read and review and let me know what you think! God bless!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Blossom's POV:**

Five years ago to the day, our mother was taken from us. Five years ago to the day, our lives were forever changed. Five years to the day, my father vowed to find our mother even it was the last thing he did.

On this day every year, my sisters and I cried over the disappearance from our mother yet still carried that small piece of hope that she would one day return to us.

Ever since that fateful day, our father stepped up the law and justice in our town. He became driven, almost obsessively so, when it came to hunting outlaws. If he even heard a whisper of rumors about a group of outlaws around our town, he tracked it down and took care of it. While we were happy that he was cleaning up the filth of the west, we wished he didn't obsess over it as much as he did.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I went to go wake up my sisters, Our cousin, Robin, was coming into town today on the early morning train and we were going to pick her up. I got up from my bed and walked over to my two sisters beds. Shaking their shoulders gently, I brought them back from the world of dreams.

"Come on, girls. Time to wake up. We have to pick up Robin at the train station." I said quietly. After a few moments, my sister's eyes blinked open slowly and they moved a bit. I walked away to get changed in the bathroom as they got up out of bed. I brushed my hair, relieved myself, and put on a suitable dress to walk to town in.

When I exited the room, I saw my sisters crying, holding each other tightly. My own eyes prickled with tears and I ran over to them and embraced them tightly. They responded back with equal fervor and we simply held one another for a few moments.

"I miss momma," Bubbles cried and my heart broke a little bit. "I know darling, we all do. But momma would want us to be strong and brave like she was." I replied. "Buttercup then spoke up with a sniffle. "We will find her eventually." She stated firmly, desperately trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Buttercup seldom cried, she hated showing weakness. I prayed to the good Lord above that Buttercup was right and that we would find her.

After we all calmed down, the girls slipped out of the embrace and started to get ready for the day ahead.

We ate breakfast, conversing quietly. Our father hadn't come downstairs yet, although my sisters and I didn't expect him too. On this day, he usually kept to himself.

Once we were down eating breakfast, we walked to the train station. As we walked through town, people started to come out of their shops, starting their busy day. It was a bright, clear morning with the warm sun's rays sinking into our skin. The air was cool and crisp with a small breeze blowing through the air. We arrived at the train station a few minute before the train rolled in, smoke billowing out of its funnel, and steam hissing from the sides. The giant metal beast groaned to a stop right in the station.

We waited for a few moments, looking through the smoke for our cousin. After a few moments we spotted her, and her face lit up in joy. She ran over to us and grabbed us all in one big group hug.

"Hello, dear cousins!" she giggled. We responded by hugging her tightly and laughing along with her. We exchanged a few sentences before I looked at all the people surrounding us.

As the girls conversed with Robin, I looked around the station. As my eyes swept the crowded building, three people caught my eye. There were three boys, well young men actually, who were getting off the train. They were all tall, probably around 6 ft. yet their presence made them appear much more intimidating. Even from a distance I could see that they were very muscular as the shirts they wore clung to their bodies, and smooth muscle could be seen. There was a blond, a raven-hair, and a redhead and they looked like brothers. I could feel my cheeks flush and my heart beat furiously in my chest. I couldn't help but think that this family had an extra helping of good looks.

_Grab a hold of yourself Blossom. _I told myself, trying to appear as if they hadn't affected me. But seriously, what girl wouldn't be? These three men were every girl's dream. They were devilishly handsome, the perfect epitome of a bad boy. The way they walk, with such purpose and power, oozed pure male strength. Their eyes swept around the platform almost as if they were scooping out the place, looking for any weaknesses.

I quickly looked at each one in particular, seeing what I could about each male. The first one was the blond. His shaggy, golden hair was the exact shade as Bubbles and framed his handsome face perfectly. While he was the shortest of the three, and the least muscled, he still had plenty of height and muscle to make any girl fall in love with him. He had deep sapphire eyes that gleamed mischievously.

Next I turned to the raven-haired male. He was the tallest out of the three and the most muscular. His raven haired was spiked up and was as black as midnight. He had dark emerald eyes that shone with dark pleasure as he gazed around. He was obvious the most physical out of the boys and looked like he could take down anyone with ease.

Last but certainly not least was the redhead. He was a perfect combination of his two brothers. He was the middle in height and in muscular stature. His crimson looks spiked out under his red cowboy hat and ended at the nape of his neck. He had blood red eyes that shone with danger and intelligence. Even though the raven-haired was the most muscular, the redhead looked the most dangerous simply by his eyes and the way he held himself.

All three boys had muscular legs and from this angle, very nice firm butts. They were all ripped, the arms, torso and shoulders broad and toned. Their faces were ruggedly handsome which high, masculine cheekbones. Hard facial muscle filled out their faces and their sinfully good lips were pulled into cocky smirks.

The blond and dark-haired male didn't glance our way but the redhead did, almost as if he sensed me looking at him. His eyes found mine and even though I was quickly falling in love with those eyes, I was determined to stand defiant. We held each other's gaze, neither one of us wanting to break the contact. After a little bit, his smile turned smug and he winked at me.

I scoffed and turned around back to my sisters who had seemed to notice his companions. "Wow, they're cute." Bubbles said. Buttercup and Robin agreed, nodding their heads.

"Well, the odds of us hooking up with them are slim to none. You know how dad gets when it comes to men." I said.

Buttercup scoffed. "Yeah, dad's a freakin' guard dog when it comes to men." Robin looked at us with curious eyes. "He's still over-protective about you guys?" she asked incredulously. "It's only gotten worse as we've gotten older." Bubbles said.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you will meet up with them tonight at the festival tonight." Robin stated. Ah, the festival. Every year, at the beginning of spring, the town held a festival to celebrate the start of spring. It was always the third Friday in March, which unfortunately on this year, was the fifth-anniversary of our mother's kidnapping. We would still go tonight because our father was the sheriff and had to be there, but we wouldn't be happy about it.

As we walked away, I couldn't get the handsome stranger's eyes out of my head. They were dangerous, that much was certain, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. Any girl would be a fool not to. But also the look in his eyes stayed in my mind as well. When he looked at me, I could see he desire in his eyes. He struck me as the type of guy who usually got what he wanted, and when he looked at me, I was the object of affection. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear when he raked his eyes over me but I shook that thought away. That was silly, he was just a simple teenage boy, although man would be a more accurate description. Nothing more, nothing less.

Brick's POV:

My brothers and I stepped off the train and onto the crowded station. People were bustling about, all-too eager to stretch their cramped muscles, and engaging in all sorts of conversations. It was always amusing to my brothers and me when we first came to the next town on our list to fall prey to us. We were the RowdyRuff Boys, a feared and infamous group of outlaws. No one knew what we looked like, for when we robbed a place, we covered the majority of our faces so that the only thing you could see was our eyes. We were ruthless, greedy, and deadly. We took what we wanted, regardless of how much it was, how "unattainable" it was, and regardless of the people who got hurt along the way. If people stood up to us, we took them out. There were huge bounties on our head, but we were always able to evade the law. The three of us made the perfect team. Boomer, my youngest brother, was the speed and sneakiness out of the trio. He was the guy that got us the gear we needed, and did it fast. My middle brother, Butch, was the muscle out of the group. He was the strongest out of all us, physically at least, and was the one who got his hands dirty. As for me, I was the brains of the operation. As the oldest ad the most intelligent out of the group, I was the one who made the foolproof plans when we committed our robberies. Put those things together, and you've got one hell of a team. They were the only two people on this earth that I loved and cared for. I had been in charge of them ever since our birth when our parents disappeared. I would do anything to protect them and they would do the same for me. I did long for a female companion though although my current status made it quite hard to commit to any type of relationship. I would find her though, that I knew for certain.

As we walked through the throng of passengers, my brothers and I smirked knowing that tonight we would strike and rob this town. When we were just about to head down the steps, I felt eyes on me. Curious to see who was watching me, I looked around until I came face-to-face with an angel.

This gorgeous woman had to be the most beautiful. Woman I had ever seen. She was standing with three other girls who appeared to be wrapped up in their own conversation. All of them were beautiful, especially the blond, raven-hair, and the attractive redhead who was looking at me. All of the girls looked to be a few inches shorter than 6 ft. a perfect height for a woman. They were goddess of beauty, for I had never seen any girl who came close to these ladies. They held themselves with such grace and elegance, setting them apart from the trashy women who threw themselves at my brothers and me.

Each girl was breathtaking in her own way. I started with the brunette who, while pretty, had nothing on the three girls in her company. She had curly, brown hair with chocolate eyes. She seemed to be excited and curious about the area around her, letting me know that she was a visitor, not a resident. Her figure was cute and petite.

The next girl was like Boomer, considering she had the same shade of blond hair, even though her sky blue eyes were lighter than his navy irises. Her hair was pulled up into adorable pigtails that curled at the ends. She was the youngest, judging by her stature and the way she was placed in the middle of the group. Innocent and cute, she would be a great match for Boomer.

The next girl looked a lot like Butch, with light emerald eyes and black, raven hair. Her hair was straight and came down to just a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled just like Butch's did, and I knew he would want her when he saw her. She looked physically the strongest out of all the girls and held herself with pride. Middle sister if I were to guess.

And finally, my eyes rested on the gorgeous redhead. In my opinion, she was the most stunning. Her crimson locks cascaded down her back and ended at her lower back. Pink, intelligent eyes were sharp as they gazed into my crimson orbs. The way she held herself, I could immediately tell that she was intelligent and a leader, for I had the same look myself.

They all had slender, sexy legs and nice, soft-looking butts. Their torsos were slim and toned, and their bodies were littered with feminine curves. They all had generous chests and beautiful figures. All of them had high cheekbones and long eyelashes. Cute noses and ears peppered their faces and they had soft, plump lips.

After a while, I smirked at the redhead and winked wondering what she would do. To my surprise, she scoffed and turned around. I chuckled to myself and once we walked down the steps I pulled my brothers by the arms into a spot where the girls wouldn't see us.

"What the hell, Brick?" Butch snarled. I merely gave him a glare and started talking. "Look what I found, boys." I stated, pointing over toward the girls still conversing on the station. When my brothers saw them, their faces immediately lost their scowl and smirked deviously. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Butch chuckled, his eyes trained on the dark-haired girl just as I predicted. "They're gorgeous." Boomer breathed out, checking the blond out.

"So boys, I know that we've been looking for some pretty girls to take and I think we've found them." I said, my eyes trained on the red-haired beauty. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Boomer asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes. I smirked back in response. "Oh, yes."

My brothers had devilish smiles on their faces. "After all, we're nasty little outlaws who take what we want, when we want it. And we want those girls." I stated.

Before my brothers could respond, a farming hand walked by. "Good luck with that boys." He chuckled. At first, I wondered just how much of the conversation he heard but then relaxed as he started to talk again. "You might as well try and find other ladies. Everyone in this town, knows that the Utoniums are beauties. But they're off limits."

"How so?" I questioned, eager to hear his response. "Those three girls are the Utonium sisters, and the brunette is their cousin. The three girls are the Sheriff's daughters and he guards them more ferocious than a rabid dog. Many a men have tried to court the ladies but their father won't have it."

My brothers and I simply smirked in response. This wouldn't prove a problem, we would simply kidnap the girls when he raided the town and be off right under their father's nose.

"Still, what are their names?" Boomer questioned. The farmer pointed his arm at each one. "The brunette is Robin, the girl's cousin and here for a couple of weeks. The blond haired one is the youngest and her name is Bubbles. Buttercup is the raven-haired middle sister and the eldest with the red hair is Blossom. Who knows? Maybe you guys will have luck at the festival tonight while their father is preoccupied with the celebrations. It's our annual Spring Festival and everyone in town will be there."

My brain took in the new information, a brilliant plan forming in my mind. "Oh, don't worry. We'll be there." I replied and the man smiled and walked off.

"I call dibs on Buttercup" Butch claimed and Boomer spook up as well. "I want Bubbles." "And Blossom is mine." I stated firmly. "Tonight, during the festival, we'll get close to the girls and have fun at the party for a little bit. Then, we'll sneak out, change into our outlaw get-up and raid the town. After we've done our share of damage, we'll kidnap the girls. We'll tie them up, knock them out, and ride off with them." Their father won't even know what hit him.

My brothers and I chuckled to ourselves as we walked away, eager to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

**There you go guys. The second chapter of Outlawed Love. Hopefully I will update again, this week since it is Thanksgiving and I have school off. Have a Happy Thanksgiving, eat lots of turkey, and watch football! Hahaha. **

**Read and review my lovely readers. God Bless. **


	3. Chapter 3- Ironic much?

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so overwhelmed with the amount of support coming from you guys! It has been absolutely incredible. Thank you guys so much, I appreciate it more than you can imagine. : ) Well, I thought I would update quicker in between chapters, but then this lovely little thing came up called FINALS. Uuuggghhh. Finals take up so much time and it's just been a mess. **

**This chapter is the infamous festival scene… Dun dun dun. It might get a little violent later on in the chapter. Just like in my other story, the boys are criminals. And Brick stated in the previous chapter that the only thing they really care about is each other. (And the lovely Utonium sisters… : ) ) I decided to skip a few hours in the story straight into the festival. Mainly because it's 11 p.m. and that slot of time in the story would be a filler anyway. **

**I hope you guys like this! Read and review and let me know what you think! God bless!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

**Chapter 2: Ironic much?**

"**It's like déjà vu all over again." Yogi Berra**

**Blossom's POV: **

_Later on that night, before the festival…_

My sisters and I were in our room getting ready for the festival. We each were wearing a gown in our signature color: Bubbles in baby blue, Buttercup in light green, and me in light pink. Bubbles had her hair in pigtails with the ends curled. Buttercup, had her hair in an a fish tail braid and I had my hair up in an elegant half-up, half-down hairstyle.

Once we had finished getting ready, Robin knocked on our door, signaling that it was time to leave. We walked arm in arm down Main Street, laughing and talking about everything under the sun. The whole square was completely transformed for the festival. Colorful, paper lanterns lined every corner of the streets and joyful music filled the crisp, evening air. The brilliant sun was setting on the western sky, illuminating the sky with bright pinks, oranges, and yellows. People were already dancing to their hearts content, eating heartily or conversing with friends as the festival had already begun.

We wasted no time and immediately threw ourselves into the party and started dancing. Even Buttercup, who isn't much of a dancer, was enjoying herself. Most of the time, we spent dancing with each other, but guys would always be coming up to one of us asking for a dance. Some were sincere and we took them up on their offer while others had a darker look in their eyes. We would either politely refuse, make up an excuse, or one time in Buttercup's instance, result to physical means of stopping lecherous men's advances.

Time had no burden for those few hours, which was a good thing. My sisters and I needed this festival today. Even though it was on a horrible anniversary for my family, it was necessary. I had thought about it as we were walking back from the train station and I realized that even though it was a devastating day for us, our mother would not want us to mope around and not live life somewhat.

I was brought out of my musings when there was a commotion down the street. The music stopped playing and everyone's heads turned towards the north end of Townsville to see what was going on.

"What could be going on?" Bubbles wondered, but none of us had the answer. Unfortunately, we found out what was wrong almost immediately.

"OUTLAWS!" A random man screamed, running for his life towards the festival. As soon as I heard that word, my whole world stopped. My heart started to palpitate rapidly in my chest, and my palms started to sweat. I had difficulty breathing air into my lungs, and the world started spinning. Memories, painful memories from five years ago, threatened to surface in my mind.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! _I thought desperately. This could not be happening again! I refused to believe that what happened to my family would happen for a second time. But the screams of people around me refused to let me deny what was the truth. As much as I wanted to panic, I had to protect my sisters and Robin.

I turned towards them as quickly as I could and saw their faces awash with terror. Both my sisters seemed to be in shock and Robin was terrified.

"Girls!" I screamed, trying to shake them out of their daze. "We've got to get out of here!" The three girls looked at me as I screamed over the noise of hysterical people. Everyone was in a panic and rightfully so. The band stopped playing the upbeat music and ran off with their instruments as fast as they could. The women in the town started screaming and grabbing their children by the hands. They picked up the little ones that could not run fast and started off. The children, sensing that something was terribly wrong, wailed and cried as loud as their little lungs would allow. The men of the town split off into groups; some who were not healthy and/or physically fat, or elderly went with the women and children. Other men ran to grab weapons to defend the town.

It was then that I saw them. This group of outlaws, unlike the last group of outlaws five years ago, were a small group. There were only three of them. However, that did not make them less intimidating by any means. The three men oozed danger and trouble. They stood proud and tall with no ounce of fear in their positions. Each outlaw had a dark colored hat on their hat: one had dark blue, another had dark green, and the last outlaw had dark red. They each had a black mask that covered up their entire face, which only served to scare people more. Expertly holding the reins in one hand and a gun in the other, they began their terrorizing attack.

The group of three then spread out. The outlaw in the dark blue raced over to the horse stable and shot the lock of the gate. He then opened the gate and shot his gun into the air to scare the horses out of the stable. It hit me then, they were using the horses as a distraction and as a hindrance to us. The horses were stampeding out of the pin, creating clouds of thick dust and filling the air with thunderous noises. With the horses in front of the outlaws, no one could retaliate because they were so focused on number one, not getting trampled, and number two, trying to choral the horses back.

The outlaw in the dark red separated from the other two and raced towards some buildings on the edge of town. Then, he knocked down some lanterns hanging along the buildings lining the street. This started a roaring inferno that had multiple men racing to put out. The last outlaw, the one in dark green, was the muscle of the group and seemed to take down anyone who attempted to get in his way. Those poor souls met their match against him and that was before his brothers came in and joined in the struggle.

For what seemed like ages, I simply stood there, unable to take my eyes off of the scene. Thankfully, I was brought out of my daze by my father who rode up to me.

"Blossom! You need to get Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin to safety! Take them back to the house and lock up! Do not come out until I come to get you! Do you understand?" he shouted loudly as to be heard over the chaos. I could sense the desperation in my father's voice and saw the fear in his eyes. This was nerve-wracking to him, going through the same situation that he went through five years ago. I nodded my head slowly, afraid but knowing I had to be brave for my family. I would not let fear control me.

My father gave me a grim smile, whispered an, "I love you" to my sisters and I and went to join in the battle. I watched him disappear into the crowd and then pulled my remaining family's hands.

"Come on girls, we have to get out of here!" I yelled, yanking them away.

As I ran with my sisters and Robin, the situation seemed to get even more disastrous. The horses that had been released were running rampant through the streets, their hooves thundering on the hard ground and providing a distraction for the outlaws.

I noticed as we got closer and closer to the house, I heard a sound that sent a heavy jolt of fear into my heart. The sound of multiple horses headed our way. One glance behind me confirmed that fear. The outlaws had somehow managed to subdue my father and his men and we headed our way. The four of us were the only people left out; everybody else was already inside their homes, knocked unconscious, or dead.

The girls and I ran as fast as we could but we were not match for outlaws on horseback. They formed a perimeter around us much like what happened to us five years ago. Every time we tried to escape, they were right there waiting for us. Seeing that there was no way out, we huddled together. The outlaws jumped off of their horses with a thud and begin stalking towards us. When they were a few feet in front of us, they stopped and the one in the blood red hat started speaking.

"Look at what we found boys. The sheriff's three beautiful daughters."

With a quick jerk of his head, the red outlaw signaled to the green outlaw. The green outlaw, quick as a whip, ran up to Robin and knocked her unconscious. While our attention was focused on that, the outlaws ran up to my sisters and me and grabbed us around the waist, effectively pinning our arms.

"HE-" I tried to scream but the outlaw quick maneuvered his grip so that my arms were pinned down by one of his muscular arms, and the other came to slap over my mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh." He teased, "None of that. Not that anyone would come to your rescue anyway."

"Feisty, huh? I like that." He drawled, his deep, baritone voice sending chills down my spine. He then threw me down onto the ground and before I could even think about getting up, he was sitting on my chest, his knees pinning my arms at my sides. Reaching into the inside of his jacket, he pulled out some coils of rope, and a couple of cloths. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was going to do to me.

I was going to be kidnapped. The realization caused me to panic even more and desperately try to buck him off. This only caused him to laugh deeply and tightened his grip around me.

"Oh, no, you're coming with me." He chuckled.

He then grabbed one of the cloths and removed his hand from my mouth. The cloth was shoved into my mouth and then tied tightly around my lips. The second cloth was used as a blindfold, and was also tied tightly. I was now blind and gagged; a very, very, very bad situation.

My hands were brought together and held in his steel-like grip. One coil of rope was then used to expertly bind my hands together. The coarse material of the rope cut into my arms as he pulled the length tight. He knotted the rope as many times as it would allow before testing the strength of the rope.

After he was done with my hands, he moved to my feet and bound them. I was now bound hand and foot, gagged, and blindfolded. I was powerless to escape and I had failed my sisters as well. These outlaws were repeating the exact same situation that happened five years ago. This time however, it was not our mother that was being kidnapped, it was us. And also unlike last time, our father couldn't come to our rescue.

It was like a nightmare only this time, there was no waking up.

I was drawn out of my increasingly erratic thoughts when my captor spook again.

"Sorry little darling, but I'm going to have to put you to sleep. You can't know about our plans or where we're headed." I struggled briefly before I felt a rag soaked in something pressed up against my nose. Almost instantly the fumes invaded my lungs, a sweet, pungent smell. _Chloroform…_ I thought dizzily to myself as the effects of the drug took control of my system.

Not too long after, my mind succumbed to sleep and my body went limp.

**Brick's POV: (An extra short bonus for you, my lovely readers from his point of view. It's short but I thought you guys would want it. : ) )**

This was it. We had done it. My brothers and I had successfully robbed another town of its riches, didn't get caught, made sure the law couldn't follow us, and kidnapped three beautiful ladies. All in all, not too bad for one night's work.

During the fight, I had witnessed the Sheriff talking to his daughters, more specifically Blossom. I don't know exactly what it is that he said, but whatever it was, caused her and her sisters to run towards safety. Pfff. As if they could escape. However, after they started to run, their father raced towards my brothers and me, intending to strike us down.

I will give him this, he did put up a good fight. Much better than some of the other sheriffs we faced in the past. Loads better than the sheriff in the town we robbed last week, what was the name of that town? Ah, yes Citysville. Can a name for a town be any dumber? Anyway, he was well trained and strong-willed. Even though we usually killed the sheriff in the town we robbed, I didn't want to kill this one. He was actually a decent sheriff and Blossom's father. I did not want her to hate me forever for killing hm. I'm not _entirely_ heartless. Besides, Blossom was going to be madder than a cornered rattlesnake when she woke up. I didn't need to add more grease to the fire.

I picked up the unconscious Blossom in my arms and turned towards my brothers. They had Blossom's sisters tied up nice and tight.

I gently laid Blossom face down on the saddle, allowing me to jump up onto the horse. Once I got up, I pulled Blossom up against my chest so that she would be in front of me. I was fortunate that Blossom was shorter than me so I would be able to see what was going on in front of me with no problem. For extra assurance, I took her bound hands and tied them to the horn of the saddle.

A quick glance at my brothers showed that they were ready to go as well. Our horses neighed impatiently, almost as if they were ready to run for miles.

"Boomer, did you get all the gold?" I asked. He patted the bags on the sides of his horse. "All ready to go boss" he replied.

"Let's get out of here." I replied. My brothers yelled and whooped and then the three of us raced of into the dark night, leaving behind another destroyed town thanks to the group of outlaws known as the RowdyRuff boys.

**Author's Note:**

**There you go! Chapter 3, the infamous festival scene. Well, what do you think? Hope it was up to you standards and I again apologize for the long update between chapters… Uh huh… **

**Theskyseemsblue brought up the question, "'You really love your heroines kidnapped, huh'" ; ) Well, when it comes to the PPG and RRB, just a bit. But can you blame me? The Rowdyruffs are the RRB and I think it provides for an interesting story line. Any who, I am on break for a month so hopefully, that means a lot of updates. Yay! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and Brick's POV will be next!**

**God Bless,**

**Liberty's Daughter**


End file.
